Lucky one
by xxxEMILYxxxBARSandMELODY
Summary: rhydian comes to stoney bridge thinking he was al alone, he couldent have been more wrong
1. Chapter 1

Maddys P.O.V

It was just an ordinary day at school, meeting my friends Shan and Tom, but i'm not what they think, you see I'm a wolfblood "Hey Shan!" most wolfbloods would think I was crazy for having human friends but I love the human world, "where's tom?" Shannon rolled her eyes "hes late, I heard his mum shout to him to get up"

"doesn't sound like the Thomas I know" Shannon laughed cos the only person who calls that is his mum, and I sound weird in and English women who lives in London "you sound like his mum!" the bell went just as tom walked through the gates "hey guys" me and shan looked at each other and smirked "Thomas your late!"

"oh ha ha very funny, come otherwise Jefferies will put us al down as late" just then I smelt someone, another wolfblood I thought nothing about it and carried on to class I just figured it was others smells mixing together making the smell different "Madeline smith, you are late"

"sorry sir" I said enoyed that even tom got here first "RIGHT! this is Rhydian Morris, who im guessing's frooomm, wales"

"nno" I lauged a little from the unexpected no, its the smell again "you smell like my parents" everyone laughed quite loudly, he glared at me as he walked to the back seat, he wasn't meant to be here my mam would go crazy if they knew he was here, but im not gonna tel unless he was my friend, then id hey him, but I know the rules, never show mercy to an outsider, hel probably have a family some were who knows the rules, never trespass is one of them. when we got out of the class I confronted him "waht are you doing here, your my packs territory" he just walked passed me and at the bottom of the stairs he spoke "Im looking from the science block, smelly girl maddy"

Time skip

* * *

"Smelly!? he is honestly the only person (except jimmy) who has been rude to me "maddy, you did try to smell him" sannons me best friend, and she still takes sides with the new kid, "HELO! guys you still haven't asked him the most important question yet" we gave him a stare to say tel us then "does he like football?!" we rolled our eyes

Toms P.O.V

I hope this guy likes footy, he might even be better then jimmy

"heyy, Rhydian right?" his drawings awesome, he dint look up just nodded "sooo, you like football?"

"no" he just gave me straight forward no "sure you sure cos..."

"look I hate football and I also hate you now just gaway" oh my god, mads was right he was rude, I wasn't offended cos I barley no him

Time skip

* * *

Maddys P.O.V

"HEY! what do you think your doin talikn to tom like that, you have no right!" god I new he was rude, but this was un called for, he was just tryner be friendly to a new kid who has no mates, but I don want him on my packs territory "im sorry, I just don't wanna make good friends cos I know im gonna get moved again, how could I be so blind, he has no pack "Rhydian, im so sorry I didn't realise you had no pack"

"yea well, you don't have to worry anymore cos im gone!"

"no Rhydian please don't go, me mam can help you and so can I, I will help ypu to fit in and my parents will help you with the wolf" I gave him a hug.

I could learn to like him.

R&R

id appreciate your comments, tel me if I should make it longer


	2. Chapter 2

Rhydian P.O.V

I have been in stoney bridge for a few days now and even maddys friend tom has accepted me being part of there group, they are all my best friends now "Rhydian, could you come down please"  
"coming" she looked as though she and Mr Vaughn was going out "me and Michal are going out, Emma and Daniel said you are welcome to stay there for a bit while we go shopping for some food, that way you can come to dinner together, be good we should be back in an hour" Mrs Vaughn got in the car "see ya son, be good for Mr and Mrs smith." I went to mads and she was waiting for me "about time, come in"  
"oh nice to see you to" she smiled I loved that smile so much "hi Mr.S" there house is so historical, they have had family lived in this house for generations "hello Rhydian, make you self comfatable" mr and Mrs s have been sent good y me, the least i could do was invite mads for tea, i mean she did save me from being alone wolf, shes so warm hearted "con rhydian were going upstairs" shes So demanding, and stuborne "yea im comin maddy" we went up stairs and i sat on her bed and she jumped on me "your acctually really light" she frowned "you were a meant to feel pain rhydian" we got caught in a gaze and we leand in with out hinking, i told her something "mads i love you" i cant beleiv my self she kissed me, i cant beleive she felt the same way and for all this time I have kept my feelings bottled up inside, leading to this moment its her eyes, they light up her hole face, a beautiful hazel brown "I love you too" she has warm and soft lips perfect for myne then our moment was ruined "MADDY RHYDIAN!" we went downstairs and maddy was annoyed "what" she sounds like she ealy might just love me and not faking to hurt my feelings "your free to go Rhydian's house, they are both back from their shopping trip "they've only been gone for half an hour" maddy look at me "will there be any meat at all?"  
"No mads, sorry they are both vegetarian" she looked shoked "who dosent like meat, its the best part of the whole plate!"  
"not for Mr and Mrs Vaughn" vegitarians are people who don't eat meat because its from an animal because the animal died just for eating, but its naterul for all wolves to eat meat, its in their nature, then maddy answerd me as iff I said it "I know what a vegetarian is Rhydian"  
"I didn't say any thin"  
"oh im going mad now am I" how does she know what im thinking "no mads I thought it, how did you know what I was thinking?"

Maddys P.O.V

"RHYDIAN LOOK OUT!" he just waked straight into a post "oh my god Rhydian, wake up! please!" I see tom and shan "TOM! SHAN!" they see me "could you help me carry Rhydian into the vaghns, you see he just walked into that post and wont wake up" Shannon looked panicked "shan?" oh my god hes bleeding, he must have hit the pole pretty hard "get shan away shes gonna faint"  
"mads, you get his legs il get hi body" really, I should be carring him, I am way stronger since hes only a human and im a wolfblood, but he dosent no that and he never will, hopefully. when I got shan to a far tree, tom couldn't lift him, he started to wake "oh my god Rhydian, your ok!"  
"OKAY! OKAY!? ok dosent even begin to cover it, owwwwwwwww!" this is all my fault I as distracting you! (maddys thought) "no it was my fault I should have been looking were I was going" tom looked confused "maddy was you acctualy thinking that?" busted, or are we, Rhydian saves me, he knows im not good at lying to people "its obvious what shes thinking, she blames her self for every thing and starts to panic" Rhydian looked at me "help me up please" me and tom got a hand each and pulled him up "you need to be more carful were you walk mate, il see you around, im going back to Shannon"  
"see ya tom!" we got rhydians and was greeted by his foster mum "RHYDIAN! your bleeding with the biggest bruise on your head, hi maddy, come and bring Rhydian and sit him down, he must be feeling dizzy"  
"yea I am a bit" rhydians foster mum is so kind to Rhydian, almost like hes one of her own "Rhydian, your lucky, you have loley foster mum" no sign of his foster dad though, I saw mrs Vaughn crying in the kitchen "Mrs Vaughn? whats wrong?" there is defo something going on "rhydians going to be so upset" oh no please say your not getting rid of him, I only just admitted my feelings to him "I know what your thinking but rhydians not going any wear, its Michal" im scared now...

* * *

**What happened to mr vaugn, what will Rhydian think? please R&R**

**the mind reading thing is something I read in some one elses fanfic, cant remember who though sos**


End file.
